Question: Find the missing value. $14={2}\times{?}$ $?=$
Explanation: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $2$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${14}$ ? Each group would have $7$. $1$ $2$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $14= {2}\times{7}$ $?= 7$